


The Missy Plan

by JunkTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Pting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkTARDIS/pseuds/JunkTARDIS
Summary: On a desolate asteroid belt, Missy uncovers a tricky specimen.





	The Missy Plan

Chapter One: The Talons of Pting

Missy scuffed the surface of the asteroid with her boot. A bit of dust rose lazily and resettled, unaccustomed to the newly established atmosphere. Missy took a moment to admire the view. Around her floated the rest of the asteroid belt to which she had latched her TARDIS, which was lying around here somewhere, in the form of a nondescript boulder. Some of the asteroids were swaying at an uncomfortably close distance. Missy gave a bored sigh as she fiddle at the controls of the dimensional crate in her arms. Perhaps Pting hunting wasn't quite the fulfilling hobby she thought it would be. A few feet in front of her sat a small, delicious sonic explosive. Surely it would be irresistible to a famished Pting…

The device gave the occasional beep. Still not a sign of one of the odd little beasts. No wonder these little monsters are so rare, Missy thought to herself. Making your home on barren asteroid belts didn't seem to be cutting-edge evolution. Not to mention the Pting mating habits. Missy shivered, best not to mention. Time ticked on. The wait would be worth it. She could already picture the council's faces as they realized just what had been released into the Citadel's bowels. She giggled. Still, she couldn't help but wish she had a stick to sharpen as she imagined the city falling to ruins. Right at the pinnacle of her daydreaming, as the Citadel was collapsing around itself, she caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of her eye. There it was! A fat little specimen, sniffing out the sonic explosive a few feet away. "Hideous," Missy said as she began to boot up the dimensional crate. 

If things went smoothly, she wouldn't have to risk touching the beast. It was now at the sonic bait, gnawing ever so slightly at it. Missy's timing would have to be just right. The Pting, quite suddenly, extended its jaws and swallowed the device. Without hesitation, Missy activated the recall device deep within the dimensional crate. The crate hummed, its door sliding back, as the pocket universe deep within was revealed. The Pting was suddenly sucked forward as the device, now inside one of its many stomachs, was pulled home. The creature resisted, quite successfully, digging its claws into the asteroid.

Missy turned the controls up. The Pting was pulled off of its feet and zoomed towards the crate's opening. For a moment, Missy was worried as the plump creature filled the entirety of the crate's door. The momentary vacuum gave the infernal little beast enough time to latch its claws into the side of the container. It began to pull free of the sucking vortex. "Nice try," Missy cooed before closing her eyes and turning her head, activating another button. The device inside the creature erupted, and for a moment, the Pting was cartoonish-ly caught in the blast, swollen like an ugly little ballon. A pale glow formed along its stomach before a satisfying look passed across its face. It released its grip and disappeared into the crate. Missy turned the crate to look inside at the dark universe within. The little creature was floating, sound asleep, in the pocket dimension. 

Missy excitedly closed the crate. She gave another series of giggles, this time imagining her new friend growing acquainted with TARDIS docks at the capital. Carrying the crate under one arm, she opened her umbrella (those asteroids were too close for comfort) and headed towards her TARDIS. Deep in her pocket, her control pad beeped as a telepathic message spoke to her. She froze in her tracks as she listened. They had found it. She smiled darkly. Pting hunting was nothing compared to the fun she was about to have. She hurried to her TARDIS…


End file.
